


Wolfy Frustrations (Fail Wolf)

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm never sucking your dick again, <em>ever</em>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfy Frustrations (Fail Wolf)

Stiles slipped his tongue under Derek's foreskin and moaned. 

 

He  _loved_  Derek's foreskin. It did  _things_  to him, the soft silky feel of it on his tongue, the way it held more nerves than a cut cock and makes Derek jump when he just barely grazes it with his teeth, the way Derek likes, but won't admit.

 

Not to mention how he can cover the head of his own dick with Derek's foreskin when he jerks them both off together. Now  _that's_  fun.

He'd never forgive his parents for stealing away his choice of being cut or not. 

 

Derek's legs quivered when Stiles pushed the foreskin back with his reddened, swollen lips and sucked solely on the head of his cock, causing him to smile to himself.  

"Stiles I love your mouth so much, maybe n-not all your speaking but I- _fuck_!" Derek yelled when Stiles took his cock to the back of his throat and swallowed around it, forcing his muscles to flex and squeeze around the intrusion. 

It was just Derek's luck that he choked on it and pulled himself off with loud,  _wet_  squelch.

 

"Shit Stiles! You just gagged on my di-! I'm about to come, I c- _can't_ , I can't hold it" Derek said grabbing the sides of Stiles head and making him look up.

Derek looked  _wrecked_. His hair was sweaty and he  was blushing all over his body. His muscles were flexing with each heavy breath. 

But his face was a real sight to see. With his brows knitted closely and eyes narrowed at Stiles, giving him a look that was between ' _How do you suck dick so good_?' and ' _You're trying to murder me through cocksucking, I thought we loved each other.'_

His lips were reddened and swollen from him obviously chewing on them and it gave Stiles even more satisfaction to know that  _he_  made Derek like this.

"You wanna fuck my throat?" Stiles asked, his voice hoarse from taking Derek's cock.

Derek's jaw dropped and Stiles snorted at his face suddenly being full of so much animation. "You just  _gagged_  on it Stiles...you sure?"

Stiles nodded, wiping some of Derek's pre-come off his chin. 

He knew Derek  _loved_  sloppy head so he always ended up being wet from the nose down to his chin with spit and pre-come. This was an extra special surprise for him tonight.

"Yes, Derek I'm sure. Take out all your wolfy frustrations on my little throat" he growled playfully.

Derek groaned and took his dick in his hand rubbing the head over Stiles' lips. "You should hear yourself right now...you sound so... _god_  Stiles" with that he pushed the head past Stiles' lips and into his mouth.

Stiles didn't even get a chance to suck before Derek guided his head downwards, pushing his cock down Stiles' throat and lifting his hips in-sync as he fucked his throat. 

He'd never admit it, but he got a kick out of seeing Stiles' nose push into his pubes on his way down. Knowing that Stiles was smelling all of him, taking in the scent of his alpha. 

 

His mate.

 

Just then the head of Derek's cock caught slightly in his throat and Stiles choked again; prompting Derek to reflexively buck harder back into his throat before Stiles' own reflexes kicked in and he gagged  _again_.

 

It all went downhill from there.

 

Stiles' stomach clenched violently and he was pretty sure he would vomit all over Derek's cock and legs if he didn't get away. And that would  _not_  be sexy. So naturally he tried to push away from Derek, who was still holding the back of his' head. 

" _Fuckfuckfuckfu_ \- Stiles m'gonna come" Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

Stiles pulled his head back harder and Derek must have gotten the memo because he let go. "Dammit, I don't want to die from cock asphyxiation!" He yelled at Derek who was jerking away on his angry red cock

"Sti-"

 "What- **OW**!" Stiles shouted as he fell back off his knees and onto the floor, holding his face . " _FUCK_  DEREK!"

 Derek was still moaning in the after glow of him coming, biting softly on his bottom lip, rubbing his finger tips softly over his wet foreskin. 

"Yo!  _Dumass_!" Stiles yelled after getting back up on his knees in front of Derek. 

Derek slowly opened his eyes to see Stiles with his hand shielding his left eye.  "What? What happened?"

Stiles shook his head and sighed. "You fucking shot me in the eye with your werewolf sperm and now it feels like my  _fucking_  eye is on fire!" Stiles shouted, punching Derek in the chest. 

 "Stiles, I'm... _sorry_?"

 "What the fuck Derek? You shot it out like a cannon. Like  _eight hundred_  miles an hour!" Stiles yelled flailing his other hand.

 Derek snorted and quickly composed himself as he hurriedly slipped his briefs back on.

 "I hear you laughing! It  _FUCKING_  burns Derek!" Stiles yelled punching Derek in the thigh. "I'm  _never_  sucking your dick again,  _ever_!"

Derek had to cover his mouth to conceal his laughter as he took Stiles' hand and led his angry boyfriend to the bathroom to rinse his eye out.

 

"Fucking werewolves..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
